shadows of the past
by XxAshleykennedy1000xX
Summary: AU the Tale of Rohan six years earlier before Aragorn arrives..."Éomer/Arwen" and slightly "Éowyn/Théodred"
1. Chapter 1

**all the characters you recognize belong to J.R.R Tolkien **

**Chapter 1.."Loneliness" **

**"year 3011." **

A sponge of ice covered the mighty houses of Rivendell city of elves the cold air makes all the trees waving like a raging sea deathly silent prevail the place, someone walked out of the house

slowly the trees limbs now bent down around her a fresh breeze chilled her skin.

She sat on the empty seat in the council she felt the words are like chokes in her throat, but start singing to the cold night ." Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín. An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen. Boe naid bain gwannathar, Boe cuil ban firitha. Boe naer gwannathach…"

"Arwen."the mighty Lord Elrond came with a cloak in his hands..

"What are you doing here alone?."he asked softly...he climbed blindly and so quickly until he reached her and put the cloak around her trembled shoulders. He Looked carefully at her sad gray face."What happened Baby?."he said...

"Nothing, father I'm fine."she whispered. "No you're not, you're so cold and grey, talk to me baby."said Elrond.

Arwen sighed heavily."Ever since mother died I feel so empty so alone, with her around I never felt... ...trapped."she paused for a second turning her eyes to him."Father, I need to take a trip, I want to visit Lady Galadriel."

Lord Elrond turned his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry that I can't offer you enough comforts to ease your pain."he whispered.

She felt her plus In her throat and under the strong grip of her father, she slowly let go of his hand.

"No father it's not like that, it's just..."she paused."It's alright I understand I will prepare everything for your trip soon, when the snow stops falling."said Elrond as he touched her icy cheeks. Arwen hold his hand again and squeezed it. "Let's go inside baby." he said softly.

she laid herself to rest in her bed and closed her eyes slowly.

suddenly she heard voices weird voices she opened her eyes only to see herself on large hall looks like the one in mirkwood forest filled with shadows and half lights . but the whole hall is so blurry for some reason, dark figures start appearing all around around her , she turned around and ran until her legs were burning and hurting she hide herself behind a large thick tree. she looked a little up the bushes with trembling hands and slow breaths. nothing there, but the voices continued."Find her, kill her. bury her." she covered her mouth and lay down fast hearing footsteps coming closer and closer without a warning a hand grabbed her shoulder strongly , she digged her nails strongly in that hand until she saw blood coming out and someone moaned in pain, she stood up quickly and her eyes widened the dark figures were everywhere there is no way for her to escape. they all start chanting ."Die, die." suddenly three arrows of fire came down hitting them followed by another three spears ."Over here hurry." a man yelled at her left side he was up on the tree. she jumped a little until she reached his hand the man helped her to climb up.

"Thank you."she said as she cleaned herself from dust and brown leafs. then she looked up at him he have a long dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes."Who are you?."she asked suddenly everything start fading into the light slowly until she was fully awake looking at the ceiling of her room.

"Arwen are you okay I heard you struggling for breath what happened?."Lord Elrond asked as he sat on her bed. Arwen pulled herself to a sitting position the feeling still haunted her."I just...had a weird dream, I'm fine."she whispered

* * *

the morning came singing for the sleepy life. and the hills dreaming in the shadows of the Wicker oblique. the children dancing between the fresh flowers.

People gathered on the road and clear signs of joy in their faces as they greeted the honorable soldiers with the royal family. in the front came the respectful King."Hail. Théoden king." soldier shouted. everyone bowed to the mighty king as he greeted the people on his white horse next to him Gríma Wormtongue known as the chief Counselor of King Théoden of Rohan . behind him came prince Théodred he is the only son and heir of King Théoden of Rohan. His mother, Elfhild, died in childbirth, he is the Second Marshal of Rohan. came next to him Captain Éomer he is the third Marshal of the Mark, and the prince best friend they made their way up to the golden hall . it's the time of the big celebration for the people of the city for the war of the Westfold has finished with not many lives been lost it was the biggest victory of the Rohirrim. after everyone settled down Éomer decided to check up on his younger sister Éowyn the white Lady of Rohan, he Knock on the door of her room gently and quietly after a moment of silence the door opened slowly Éowyn stood tall and her golden hair extends over her shoulders like a river a small smile appeared in her pale face."Brother, welcome back."she whispered then she embraced him tenderly."Sister, how are you today?." said Éomer."I'm much better now that you returned."she said, she took his hand and she was sure that her brother trembled at the touch of her cold skin They walked together to the hall.

the hall was filled with soldiers drinking and celebrating the siblings walked slowly toward the dais where Prince Théodred and King Théoden are sitting The minute Prince Théodred saw Éowyn his eyes shined. "Lady Éowyn Hail, it's good to see you again." then he stood up and bowed his head to her.

"Hail, Prince Théodred , I'm happy to see you safe and sound." Éowyn said. the prince took her hand softly as she walked toward the chairs.

"King Théoden, welcome back my Lord."she said. "Oh Éowyn." he whispered then he embraced her strongly. the four family members sat together on the chairs and watched the party going on.

Éowyn watched the dancing men the loud laughters and felt nothing she felt much more sadder then before, she decide to walk out of the hall to breath some fresh air. she took a deep breath and walked away from the people without answering anyone who tried to talk to her.

she stood outside looking down at the fields in silence fighting the urge to cry."Éowyn, what happened?." she turned around at the door stood the Prince in his glory.

"Nothing I'm fine." she whispered. Théodred walked toward her he knows that tone it means she is so troubled. "You know, you can trust me right? you can tell me anything." he said. she turned to him and forced a smile.

"You're sweat thank you... I"she paused for a second. Théodred came more closer to her and hold her hand tightly.

Éomer watched the scene with a sad smile in his face he turned his gaze to the ground. and returned inside he didn't feel like going to the party again.

Éomer walked in the empty corridor feeling like he is trapped in a Very narrow room with no space to breath at all, he entered his room and loocked the door.

he took a seat near the window even the cold air is not helping him feel better. he couldn't contain himself any longer and lit out a loud sob his trembling hands covered his face.

he cried painfully until he fall a sleep on the chair.

suddenly he heard weird voices, he slowly opened his eyes only to see himself in a strange forest with a large thick trees can't see the sky because of the large leafs he was fully armed sword bow and arrows everything at the moment he saw a girl with pure dark hair like the night cleared sky and skin like a silver glimmer he saw her hide behind a tree, Éomer looked at the other side he saw weird dark figures searching obviously they were after thee girl he ran around trying to find good spot to attack them until he saw a tree has a space inside he climbed up fast without thinking, now he has a good view of these creatures he took out a trio arrows and prepared to fire. after a minute he saw the girl come from under the tree she look soo terrified the creatures were surrounding her Éomer fired the trio arrows and they turned to flame for some reason, then he pull three spears from his back and start throwing them one by one,he saw the girl turn to look at him."Over here hurry." he yelled as he opened his hand for her. the girl ran to him fast and jumped. he holds her hand tightly and pulled her up with him, she start cleaning herself from the dust that covered her face and dress."Thank you." she said Éomer looked at her in silent admiring her beauty. the girl looked up at him she have a shiny blue eyes like the ocean. "Who are you?." she asked.

suddenly she start fading into darkness until he realized he was looking at dark corner of his room."Wow." he thought...

**Author note" I'm not English I'm sorry I have mistakes, review please tell me what you think. critics are welcome you guys help me improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**all the characters you recognize belong to J.R.R Tolkien**

**Chapter 2 "the beginning "**

The door swung open at once. King Théoden in dark-brown robe stood there. "if looks could kills, the look in his eyes will burn someone to ashes"Éowyn thought .

"Éowyn can you leaves us alone for a minute," said Théoden, Éowyn bowed to him slowly then she walked inside. Théodred know his father is about to gave him hard time again.

"What are you doing Théodred? Didn't we had this conversation before stay away from Éowyn I don't want you to hurt her, she is my niece ." Théoden said angrily.

Théodred came closer to him and looked at him straight in the eyes."Father please listen to me, this is different it's not lust, I really like her every time I see her eyes all my problems goes away I feel my heart dancing and I think she feels the same way, she comes to me when she is troubled."Théodred whispered.

"Son, Please you didn't think that she just think of you as her trusted friend and cousin that's why she open up to you in sometime, please I don't want her to get hurt she is your cousin, Ah she is your cousin...the city is full of girls one of them will be perfect to be your princes."Théoden said quietly. Then he turned around and walked inside in silent. Grima was waiting for him."good judgement my Lord."he said in cold silky voice. King Théoden never felt comfortable to talk about his niece in front of him, but sometimes he can't help it, but to speak with his only friend, Ever since Gandalf left Rohan long time ago. The king continued walking with him inside going to his chambers.

Grima pulled the door wide. The room is big, gold and brown walls large bed with white sheets three candles were on the table in both sides of the bed large window overlooks the farms next to it a large comfy gold chair with a small table. "Would you like some water my Lord?." Grima asked. Théoden sat on his chair and took a breath "Cut it out Grima let's discuss what's important, what's latest moves in rebuilding the westfold ?."said Théoden angrily. Grima took a paper out of his black robe and put it on the table in front of him."There is difficulties rebuilding the east side of the village the Orcs ruins are too thick and they still trying very hard to break through, should I send more help my Lord?."

"Yes do it immediately." Théoden said. Grima turned around and start walking toward the door

until he remembered something important."My Lord, you have two message from Lord Denethor and Saruman the white." Grima searched his robe and took out first thick paper. And returned to the king.

Théoden opened the message worry lines were obvious in his eyes:

""O mighty King Théoden of Rohan, I recently learn that the enemy is moving fast toward the East fold of Rohan be prepared to fight."

The King then took Saruman's message and opened it.

"Dear Old friend Théoden of Rohan, I will come to visit you soon to discuss our situation how we will stand up for our enemy. Isengard will help Rohan in this tough time."

Théoden slammed the message hard on the table ."What are you up to Saruman? Since when you're willing to help Rohan." he said angrily.

"My Lord I think you should listen to what he wants to say, maybe he will help us defeat the moving enemy toward th East fold." said Grima.

"There is a catch I'm sure he doesn't help someone with no reason at all I know him more than you." he Paused for a second."Call my son now." Grima bowed to him and left the room fast.

Meanwhile Éowyn knock on her brother's bedroom door. "Come in."she heard him say.

She opened the door widely and saw Éomer was sitting near the window with dreamy look in his eyes.

"Come in sister."he said softly.

Éowyn came closer to him she felt really strange feeling like her brother is bewitched or something, he never looked like that before. She looked down at him with wide eyes."What's wrong with you?."she asked whispering every word.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that, I'm just a little happy."he said.

Éowyn slowly sit down on the table next to him."Okay good for you would you mind sharing the happiness with me?."she asked.

Éomer sigh dreamily." I had a strange dream about a girl, she was unlike any other girl I ever saw." he put his right hand on his chest."she has long dark hair and blue eyes reminded me so much of the Ocean."

"Wow maybe she is an angel came to visit you who knows?." she said sarcastically.

Éomer hit her shoulder playfully." I'm not joking Éowyn cut it out." he paused for a second. "I wish I know her name, or if she does exist for real.". a sudden knock on the door interrupted him. Both of them turned their heads toward the door Gríma Wormtongue stood there."King Théoden wants you now, Captain Éomer." he said coldly.

"Will talk later sister, don't tell anyone about this." he whispered Éowyn nodded and hit him in the shoulder.

Éomer stood up and walked toward the door."You better hurry, the king is so angry right now."Grima whispered. After hearing his words Éomer start walking faster outside. Éowyn at the moment noticed Grima staring at her weirdly giving her weird feeling in her stomach she stood up fast and walked out of the room without looking at his eyes.

Éowyn ran outside the golden hall only to see her friend coming up the stairs."Elfwyn, Oh I was just coming to you." she said cheerfully. Elfwyn ran up to her and they shared a nice tender hug. Éowyn took her hand and made her sit on the stairs."So how are you doing? how's pregnancy going for you."she asked.

Elfwyn, touched her stomach ."Oh will morning sickness mood swings, even my husband feel a little scared of me because of that, one minute I'm happy and other minute I'm furious for no reason.".

Éowyn laughed a little and tried very hard to hide her sadness."Oh you're so lucky." she said. "Oh how I wish I'm like you I meet my true love and we ride together freely." she thought.

"You can't hide your feelings from me I know you since we were kids."Elfwyn said softly then she grabbed her left shoulder."Your knight in shining armour is coming I'm sure. it's just you have to wait a little time and you will be free from this cage."

"Thank you honey, I just love your sweet words, you always know how to make me smile."Éowyn said while she smiled warmly at her. "Hey that's what friends are for right? to make each other happy, when life is cold.".Elfwyn said. "Anyway did you ever heard of mirkwoods?."she asked

"Will I heard that Elves used to live there?."Éowyn said. Elfwyn let out a dreamy sigh."Oh there is more than that they say this is one of the most Mysteries place in the world, Oh I wish I could visit that forest and investigate everything can you Imagen the things will find there the Elves ruins their abandoned homes, Oh."Elfwyn said in way too excited tone."Easy honey it's just a forest." Éowyn said. "Yeah, for you it's just a forest."

"Are you even sure the Elves left the place?."Éowyn asked. Elfwyn looked at her angrily."Yeah I'm sure, don't doubt me Lady."she screamed. Éowyn raised her hands up."I'm sorry my Lady."

* * *

Arwen had never believed she would ever experience something she hated more than been lonely here , but that was before she heard her father say. "No one is worthy of her hand in marriage only kings and special men with power." . Still, she understood he is just wants the best for her and her future,  
"Father," said Arwen darkly. "I need to talk to you about something,,, Important.."  
She had been looking forward to tell him about her dream more than anything else the dream still haunted her.  
"What is it ? I'm listening." said Elrond softly as he sit down on the chair next to her in the council . "I had a dream last night, really scared me and... my dream is.. I saw myself in strange place looking a little similar to hall in the Mirkwood forest and ... there is weird dark creatures all around chasing me they were saying things but I only heard, find her . " she paused for a second reliving the horrible moment, But something weird happened Lord Elrond was pale like a ghost."Father?."she asked. "Oh, no." Lord Elrond whispered for the very first time the mighty Lord Elrond looked scared.

The surrounding eerie silence was broken by footsteps coming four Elves arrived at the council Arwen thought it's like they were interrupting them on purpose so her father won't talk to her. yet she kept her hand held tight at his. "My Lord Elrond, There is Orcs gathering in our lands burning grass and destroying in their way. Lord Elrond let go of Arwen's hand and stood up."Gather the soldiers hurry, meet me at the gate."he yelled.

he left Council quickly and headed toward his room Panic took over him way too quickly. "I thought we were over this long time ago, Oh no not my daughter, not my daughter." he thought as he hold his chest tightly feeling horrible pain in his heart.

"Alvadrim." he called a young Elf with blonde hair came and stood in front of him."Yes my Lord?."

"I need you to Send a message to Lord Cerolian, tell him Lord Elrond says what we feared is starting to happen again and you must come to Rivendell with me now to discuss what we will do, go hurry." wit that the Elf bowed and left the room in hurry.

Lord Elrond then wore his dark red armour and ran outside the path toward the gate...

Arwen watched them leave."I wonder why he was so scared? what is he hiding from me?." she took a deep breath and decide to take a walk at the bridge near the waterfall.

the Twigs of trees swaying gently above it the different birds singing happily the Purl underneath Ripple come and thrive and reflected on the water charming colours of green trees, to the whites of the clouds intermittent, she sat down slowly near a tree and watched the scene in front of her in silence.

for some reason she felt herself slowly falling a sleep "I wish I know her name, or if she does exist for real." a voice echoed in her ear. she opened her eyes widely. "Who is there?."she yelled searching the place around her, but the bridge is empty no one is there. "Oh what's happening to me."she whispered as she turned around and headed back to her house... "Lady Arwen , are you okay?." woman asked as she stood near the house entrance . "I'm fine Lady Ganavella thank you for asking."


	3. Chapter 3

**all the characters you recognize belong to J.R.R Tolkien**

Chapter 3 " Laeron."

The sound of the double door slamming echoed through the hall and a voice roared, "Oh! You!"Éowyn stood arms crossed "Oh I thought the Royal ladies have a real manners."Grima said

Éowyn shook her head in annoyance."What do you want wormtongue?."she asked.

Grima smiled and start walking slowly circling her. "I wonder..." the sound of the door interrupted him Prince Théodred came along with Éomer, and they were shouting at each other.

"I'm not saying you're not good leader Éomer, all I'm saying is..."

"Oh, please you just wants me to be over shadowed by you in every duty call. forever."

"Come on don't start with me, why are you so angry... about ...nothing."

They continued to the double door without even noticing Éowyn and Grima standing there.

"Oh not again."Éowyn whispered."Yeah Seriously, If I got coins for every time these two fights about a mission I will be richer then the king."Grima said."I agree both of them equally stubborn."she said. Grima's eyes fleshed and he came closer to Éowyn."You know my Lady, there is a story going on for a long time about the most beautiful Elf who chose to Love a mortal." he said quietly. Éowyn know exactly what is he trying to do."I know the Tale of Lady Lúthien Tinúviel , don't push it too far Chief Counselor."she said loudly as she turned around and walked away from him. The prince and Éomer ride together with many soldiers heading toward the East fold to face the enemy..they reached the large village and they set up camp outside later the Prince send Éomer and five soldiers to check the road if the enemy is close or not.

The Six knights moved quickly across the desert land, there is no soldiers approaching. but Éomer decided to march forward more until the sky was dark the six knights arrived in a strange place looks deserted there is seven dead trees were circling a house with broken windows the colour of the house was fading to the colour black."What is this place?."one of the soldiers asked.

"I don't know I never seen it before."Éomer whispered as he get down of his horse."two of you return to the Prince and tell him we didn't find anything."he said to the soldiers.

"But, what will you do captain?."soldier asked..."I will Investigates this area, you can all go I can take care of myself alone."he said.. All the soldiers agreed to leave together only one stayed with him.

Éomer and the soldier entered the house slowly and quietly they saw lit torches in both side in straight line to the stairs."That's weird if this place is deserted how the torches are lit?."Soldier said is he turned his gaze up the ceiling and grabbed his sword tightly ready to fight.

Éomer stopped for a moment frozen and shaking. Right in front of him near the stairs there was a girl standing there. The long dark hair the dress he recognized it "could it be? This is thee girl?."he thought suddenly the girl start walking up the stairs."No wait."he screamed and start running toward the stairs..the soldier was really shocked at his behavior."Captain what are you doing wait?."he screamed but Éomer didn't stop he ran upstairs until he reached the end a large double door with a broken gold lock. At the moment the soldier came gasping."Captain what happened?."he asked as he bend down and hold both of his knees trying to breath properly. Éomer turned to look at him."There is someone here."he whispered then he turned his gaze to the door he moved his right hand slowly to the handle and turned it opening the door. The room was really shiny the strong light hit them both and they couldn't see anything for a while. Éomer put both of his hands under his eyebrows to try and see what was in there, but he couldn't see anything.

After a moment the light faded slowly revealing a wide room in the centre of the room a brown golden Altar with five bloody knifes in the middle in the right side of the room a pillow with two blankets in the left side a lot of dusty books thrown everywhere the ceiling have a lot of bloody swords dangling. the whole room felt like the devil lives in it.. The soldier walked in front of Éomer toward the Altar."Wait I know about this place."he said. "So what is this place?."Éomer said. The soldier took a deep breath and sat down next to the Altar.

"His name is Laeron. Don't make me say it again. Anyway, they say about a hundred years ago or maybe longer I don't know, this high Elf started turning into the dark side. After Sauron promised him a great power and respect in all middle earth if he helped him destroy the rest of his kin. It was really Dark days for the mighty Lord who Governs the Elves. He Didn't know who to trust, and he didn't dare to get friendly with strange people from Rohan or Gondor or the Elves of the mirkwood… terrible things happened because of that traitor Elf. Of course, some Elfs stood up to him and he killed them. Horribly to show his true loyalties to Sauron. One of the only safe places left was Rivendell . The mighty Lord Took his young daughter with him after the death of his wife to Rivendell and all of the Elves followed later they stayed in Rivendell planning to start a war against the traitor and make him pay for everyone who died.".."To make the story short the Elves won the war and the Traitor came to this part of the world and build this house he swear to make the mighty Lord's life a living hell and when he finish he will Kill the rest of the Elves one by one. And then he will join the rest of Sauorn's servants, that's why his room is so creepy this Elf is really crazy those bloody swords in the ceiling it's the swords of some of the elves he killed no one knows where is he exactly after they discovered this place, many stories spread about him been dead or someone killed him and buried his body in unknowing area and some stories says people saw him walking in the mirkwood forest in many times."

Éomer walked and sat next to him deep in thoughts about what he just heard."What is the name of this mighty Lord? is he still in Rivendell?."he asked.

the soldier sighed heavily."Yeah he is still there, he is Lord Elrond."he said...

**Author note." critics are welcome."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "The message ."

The Rohirrim discovered there is no big danger walking in their land only few Orcs in many different areas planning to destroy anything green. The prince decide to stay there for a while haunting... Éomer ran along with the prince in the forest haunting some Orcs has come closer to Rohan lands, the prince shot two orcs in front of them straight in the chest using trio arrows and he cheered loudly he jumped off of his horse and ran after the other four escaping in fear from him. Éomer suddenly saw a very familiar sight in front of him he saw a girl with a pure dark hair running real fast and she bend down the near tree he turned his gaze to the other side and saw three figures on horses wearing red cloaks and covering their faces, the first rider in front of them screamed."Find her, Kill her.". the blood in his veins boiled he screamed at top of his lungs to get their attention and ran toward them in full speed, the figures stood for a moment frozen in surprise as Éomer's sword came down at them like a lightning,the first rider fall on the ground and his horse ran away from him Éomer throw his dagger at him and hit him in the face. the other two circled him."Do not Interfere human or you will face the consequences."one of them spoke. Éomer stayed fully alerted as he watched them moving in circle,"I don't fear you, give me the best of your moves."he said the one in front of him raised his sword up and came at him really fast. Éomer stood watching him ready to attack .the moment the rider came very close to him he ducked fast and stabbed him in the middle of his arm cutting it off the creature screamed very loudly very horrible sound like someone scratching his nails deep on the wood, Éomer screamed from the pain in his ears as he took spear and stabbed the creature in the chest the creature fall off the horse quivering wildly, Éomer looked around him no sign of the other creature he closed his eyes and took really deep breath then he opened them again and ran to the tree in front of him he spotted large blood stains on the grass."Oh no."he whispered as he bend down in complete fear of what he might find. But he saw her laying there wearing dark blue dress and red sleeves looking really pale like her life is slipping away from her."I can't believe it."he moved his shaky hand and touched her face,she appeared to be dangerously Injured she was laying in a pool of blood he looked up around him and screamed."Prince Théodred, Prince Théodred." he put his left arm under her legs and the other arm on her back, gently he carried her up."Prince Théodred."he screamed..."I'm coming, what happened."the prince said behind him as he came running his sword covered in blood, the moment he reached him his eyes widened."Wow who is she?."he asked, but Éomer didn't answer he walked away from him."come on hurry, we have to go back she needs help and fast."

It was dark very dark, she can't even see her hands only darkness and silence deathly silence, she stood there not knowing what to do how to get out of here. Suddenly a loud voice echoed."You cannot escape your fate." he repeated the words over and over. She turned left and right desperately trying to locate the source. frighten began to take over her she felt she was trapped all alone like she was locked away in a grave or Barad-dûr prison. she put her hands on her ears holding tightly."Who is there. show your self?."she screamed. the voice stopped for a moment. and another deep voice spoke right in front of her ."Oh you know me, Arwen." a figure start appearing slowly. she kept looking waiting for him to come with a fear of who might be. the figure was wearing a red cloak that have a weird symbol, the atmosphere is getting really cold with each second the figure become clearer to her. she put her hands around her chest breathing heavily even though her own breath was turning to Ice."You cannot escape your fate."the figure fully appeared in front of her nothing appears of him she can't tell is he human or not."Forty days, forty days and from the light will come the dark."he screamed. behind him came alot of figures wearing the same cloak chanting."Take her, take her to the hill." Arwen slowly backed away terrified."What hill?who are you?."she said loudly. suddenly she felt really dizzy and her body started swaying left and right like she is under a strong spell. as all the figures start circling her chanting."Take her, take her, you cannot escape your fate." she felt her self slowly falling to the ground all the strength in her body is closed her eyes tightly hoping to wake up soon, the pain of the fall was like someone giving her very strong slap. she opened her eyes fast gasping loudly."Wow, take it easy."girl yelled and grabbed her shoulders. Arwen looked in front of her as she tried to breath properly she is in a brown coloured room with thick gold lines in the ceiling ."Easy, you're safe here."the girl whispered again.

Arwen slowly moved to the left side to see the girl."I'm Éowyn and you're in the Golden Hall of Meduseld."Éowyn said quietly.

Arwen looked down at her bandaged hand and thought about what she just said for a moment, still a little confused."I'm in Rohan how?."she thought.

"My brother found you and brought you here."Éowyn said . Arwen looked up her again."I'm Arwen Undómiel thank you for helping me."she whispered.

Éowyn nodded and stood up."Rest now, Lady Arwen I will be back again."she said. then she turned away from her and walked out of the room.

Éomer was standing outside right in front of the room he grabbed Éowyn's arm and dragged her next to him hard."Oh that hurts brother, easy."she said loudly.

"How is she?did she talk?."he whispered."Ah, she is fine don't worry, her name is Arwen Undómiel she is an Elf Obviously, her name and her dress, why don't you go inside and talk to her I'm sure she wants to thank the one who saved her."she said.

Éomer dragged her closer to him and whispered in her ear."this is the maiden in my dream remember my dream?I'm just a little nervous." Éowyn gasped loudly."Really it wasn't just your Imagination Oh my."she whispered."Okay for now just let her rest, later I will see if she wants to talk and tell us what happened to her."


End file.
